1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beanbag sofa with a retractable headrest, and more particularly, to a beanbag sofa with a retractable headrest, which is configured to interpose an auxiliary outer cover having a predetermined size and communicating with an outer cover in a predetermined position of the outer cover, so that a filling material filled in the outer cover can be introduced toward an interior of the auxiliary outer cover upon opening the auxiliary outer cover, thereby selectively forming a headrest and armrests as required for a user's convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sofa is a long chair having a backrest and armrests. Conventionally, the sofa is configured to include a wooden frame and an elastic material such as a sponge encompassing the wooden frame, so that a user may comfortably rest on the sofa.
Sofas may be classified into a leather sofa, an artificial leather sofa, a fabric sofa, and the like depending on a material of an outer cover for protecting the elastic material encompassing the frame. Alternatively, depending on its function, sofas may be classified into a reception sofa which may serve as a chair itself, a bed sofa which may serve as not only a chair itself but also a bed, a reclining sofa in which an angle of the backrest of the sofa may be adjusted using an electrically-driven means, and the like.
Further, there is a beanbag sofa as a kind of sofa in which an outer cover is filled with a filling material in order to serve as an easy chair without using a frame which would define an external shape of the sofa.
It would be better that such a beanbag sofa makes a user suitably comfortable and is light in weight in order to facilitate the carriage and handling thereof.
According to a conventional beanbag sofa, unlike the general sofa, an outer cover has been filled with a filling material, wherein expandable polystyrene particles are used as the filling material except for an elastic material having a restoring force such as sponge, so that the beanbag sofa may be easily deformed depending on an applied pressure. As a result, the beanbag sofa may be configured to be deformed in various forms depending on the posture of the user.
However, the above related art has the problems in that even if the beanbag sofa has been used to replace a chair, there is a disadvantage in that it is difficult for a user to keep a comfortable posture for a long time since the conventional beanbag sofa does not have any convenient means such as a headrest or armrests which would be formed in the chair.
Further, if such a beanbag sofa is manufactured largely enough to support the head of the user, there is a disadvantage in that due to the volumetric increase in the beanbag sofa, the manufacturing cost and the physical distribution cost may relatively increase and the space available for the beanbag sofa may be limited.